At His Majesty's Request
by Evgeniya
Summary: Russell has married many women for power, but how does a new baby vampire Talbot handle it for the first time? Pathetically inaccurate 14th century period piece. Warning: discipline/spanking of an adult male vampire, violence, and sensual adult content.


**Author's Note: **This story was deleted, but as of 10/2013 it has been restored. I don't really like this story, but a friend of mine thinks I should keep it around since it has the most hits out of all my Talbot stories. Unfortunately, all the favs were deleted when this story was deleted, so I'm sorry if that inconvenienced anyone.

So, I restored it because of a kind and generous friend. It had nothing to do with a certain person harassing me through anonymous reviews. Those messages were ignored, but every and all feedback from my fellow fanfic lovers are treasured. I made a lot of great friends here and talk to some pretty awesome people! :)

Anyways, I did a bit of editing so this isn't the original draft. The history is also dreadfully inaccurate, but I just wanted to write a Russell & Talbot tale. I also changed the title. I didn't really know what to call this, but I decided to change it to something simpler than before.

* * *

><p><strong>AT HIS MAJESTY'S REQUEST<strong>

by Evgeniya

Russell was a man of countless secrets, each one of them known only to Talbot. They were often among the little secrets they whispered to each at night, but Russell's tales were far more sinful than those of the Byzantium prince.

To the world, Russell led a band of professional soldiers. It never occurred to anyone that those mercenaries were actually a pack of werewolves whose rampage devastated entire villages at the command of an ancient vampire. People feared they were unstoppable, but supernatural never even crossed their minds.

Russell helped reconquer many of the Aegean islands, among other notable accomplishments. He slowly rose up in ranks, becoming _megas konostaulos_ then _megas doux_. Of course, mortal titles meant little to an elder like Russell. After all, human honors were worthless to any proud vampire.

Russell campaigned for Byzantium alongside of many great generals. The only difference was that he was _always_ successful. That made his services much more desirable to the Emperor. He was seen as a man willing to gamble his life.

Luckily for him, Russell always knew he was invincible. A mortal blade was no match for a vampire's strength.

Shortly after the Emperor named Russell the Grand Duke, he offered the champion his daughter's hand in marriage. His past wives had given birth to few daughters, so it was an honor bestowed only to the best. The Emperor saw it as not only a reward for Russell's great efforts, but also a ploy to keep him loyal to Byzantium.

Upon hearing the news, Russell and Talbot shared an intimidate night of celebration together. It had been a goal they both were working towards. Talbot was instrumental when it came to mortal affairs. He knew all the happenings inside the court and was only too happy to share it with his maker.

Unfortunately, he grew wary when he heard Russell was betrothed to Helene of all people. She may have been the eldest daughter to the Emperor and heiress to the title, but Talbot feared they had celebrated too early. Helene was not the bride Talbot hoped she would be. She wasn't nearly as sophisticated as he was when he was a mortal man.

For the most part, Helene had a gentle, feminine beauty. She draped herself in the finest silk and perfumed her wrists with an intoxicating scent. She knew how to grace a room with her presence, but the attention she drew to herself was something short of ladylike. It went without saying that nothing could hide the fact that she was a woman of loose character.

Helene could stain her lips with the finest of pigments, but she would always be oblivious to the ways of ladylike behavior. It was something she even seemed to pride herself in.

Helene had a loud, boisterous voice that carried throughout the palace walls. The way she boasted about trivial things was more like a man, completely lacking charm and grace. Talbot could take some comfort in that, but that was a very minor victory. She had a sense of showmanship that could even rival Russell's.

The wedding was scheduled for tomorrow night, which meant Talbot and Russell were already at the palace. Talbot saw it as an unfortunate affair, but at least they would have one last night together before Russell married that horrible woman.

Talbot had not yet spoken to Helene, but her reputation was known. She was a mistress for other kings and generals. Among them was Milutin, who was currently set to marry her younger sister Simonis. Men obviously found Helene appealing, which was understandable if you tried hard enough. She was confident and assured in her actions, unlike the other humble women of the court.

Of course, that didn't mean she was suitable wife for Russell. Naturally, Talbot was overprotective of his maker. Although he knew full well that Russell was capable of making his own decision, he also knew that Helene had the potential to diminish his respect and prestige. A part of Talbot was determined not to let this women taint the name they had worked so hard to create.

Talbot silently spent his time in the palace observing her and Russell. He knew better than to argue against his maker's wishes, but most of all, he kept his distance so he would not raise suspicion. He would never dare eavesdrop on any of his maker's private conversations, for he knew there would be harsh consequences.

Of course, he did watch.

Keeping himself hidden in the shadows, Talbot saw Russell grab Helene's throat. Normally, it would be a sign of aggression, but what if Russell suddenly realized that he liked the heat of her human body? Vampires did prey on frailty and weakness after all. Talbot may not have been as strong as Russell, but his vampire body was unstoppable when compared to a mortal. If Russell had the urge to feel stronger, Helene would certainly accomplish that.

Talbot's chest tightened at the scene. Talbot never feared Russell, but there was a brief time when he was human that he found the mere presence of him intimidating. If that was what had drawn Russell to him, then it was possible that Russell missed the sensation. Vampires craved fear. They also crave the surge of blood pumping through a warm body. In his present undead state, Talbot knew he could never give Russell that.

Suddenly, Russell caught his eye, probably sensing his child's unease. He immediately relinquished his hold on Helene's throat without saying a word and they approached Talbot together.

"A room has been cleared for you and your _manservant_," Helene explained unenthusiastically. She would neither make eye contact with Russell nor Talbot. It was clear that she thought neither were worthy.

Of course, Talbot's eyes hopped between Helene and his maker. He immediately took insult. By becoming a vampire, he had lost his princely title. Sadly, with this marriage, he lost Russell as well. In a single moment, he was reduced to manservant. He had taken pride in being a prince and now he was a demoted without warning.

He supposed it should have been a humbling experience to be stripped of his wealth and title. To the naked eye, he was no more than a common man. However, he quickly decided it was a degrading and undignified task. No one had ever mistaken him for a servant before and it was a humiliating accusation that made his fangs itch. Something inside him couldn't help but to believe that Helene intentionally meant to wound him.

As if he knew, Russell kept a stern eye on Talbot. Since he was a new vampire, Russell knew he was not capable of controlling his impulses. He tried to curb it in the past, but his child would often lash out at unsuspecting victims. It was a special talent of his.

"Talbot," Russell whispered gently. Instantly, Russell caught his eyes and shook his head with such slowness. It was a gentle reminder that Talbot needed often. He needed something to pull his mind back to the task at hand.

Talbot immediately composed himself. "Trusted lieutenant, actually," he managed to correct politely. He knew better than to ignore his maker's warning because Russell would not hesitate to whisk him away and land a swift swat to his behind. And after two thousand years, Russell developed quite a swing.

Russell raised his eyebrows at Talbot's sudden promotion. However, he supposed it was an accurate description. They never created a label for what they were to each other on the battlefield. What Talbot was to him was… indescribable _and_ irreplaceable.

Helene sighed. She was not interested or impressed. As far as she was concerned, her work here was done. The next time she would be needed would be at their nuptials, so she turned around briskly and clumped down the corridors without making any goodbyes.

Russell turned to Talbot, immediately recognizing the look of rebellion in his expression. While they had worked together to contract a marriage within the ruling dynasty, a fire still smoldered in the young vampire's eyes. After all their scheming, Russell couldn't fathom why Talbot would turn back now.

"We discussed this marriage and you and I both agreed—"

"That was when I thought you were marrying the youngest daughter!" Talbot snapped. He had not realized that Helene was part of the bargain. He had anticipated a betrothal to the sister Simonis.

"The youngest daughter is five years old!" Russell pointed out heatedly. "What on earth would I do with a child?"

"I can trust a child!" Talbot insisted. "Helene is a bitch and a whore!"

Talbot knew Simonis was the safe choice for a wife. She was pure and innocent. She would be no competition for Russell's attention. She'd merely be raised with the other children of the court before she came of age. That would give Talbot plenty of time to settle into Russell's married life with another person.

"Well, there's one flaw in your plan," Russell pointed out with agitation. "The youngest daughter is betrothed to the king of Serbia. The Emperor must keep his own agenda, too. It's the only way to maintain Greek influence in the Serbian court."

Unfortunately, Talbot was not interested in the Emperor's agenda. "How will you explain the absence of an heir? With Helene, they'll expect one immediately."

Russell made a dismissive grunt. "Blame it on infertility…"

But Talbot would tolerate that response. "Her fertility is not in question, Russell! She bore a bastard already!"

Russell just shrugged off his comment. Morality was for a lower species. He just expected all humans to be held to a lower standard than him.

Talbot was not impressed by the reaction. He had put too much thought into this plan. "Do you care nothing about your reputation?" he implored heatedly.

"It is my reputation that has gotten me this far," Russell corrected.

"With the youngest daughter, no one will expect you to produce an heir," Talbot pointed out as civilly as he could manage. "Plus, you'll save a child from the wilds of Serbia."

Russell chuckled darkly. It was all obvious to him now. Talbot had yet to abandon his attachment to the human world. He still had a stubborn sense of loyalty to Byzantium. "Forget about the youngest daughter," he ordered. "We can't change that now. With Helene, we get money, power, and a consistent blood supply. That's what we need now."

Talbot's eyes grew wide. "I will never feed from her!" he stated with indignation.

Talbot shook in fury. He could not even bear the thought. He and Russell always hunted together. If Russell simply chose to feed from his new bride, that was even less time they had to spend with each other. He had always enjoyed hunting with Russell. It was yet another thing Helene would be taking away from him.

"What exactly has you worried?" Russell asked, reaching a hand up to grab his chin. "You are the most beautiful, most perfect creature on this earth. Don't tell me that you feel threatened by a simple mortal."

Talbot pulled his face away. Helene could not match his beauty, strength, or intellect. That much was obvious. But Russell had spent much time trying to obtain her. He remembered when Russell was so focused on obtaining his mortal life. Now that he was in his possession, perhaps he was looking to add to his collection…

Noting his silence, Russell stated, "You have not fed tonight." Then he ran the back of his hand against Talbot's cheek. He usually had a faint blush after he fed and tonight he lacked any color to his face.

Russell turned and saw a lonesome palace guard down the corridor. He was perfectly unsuspecting. "How about him?"

Talbot looked back at the young man. Sometimes they would glamour some innocent victim. They would bring him back to their bedchamber for a little fun before they ripped his throat apart. But tonight, Talbot was not in the mood to share Russell. Helene would consume enough of his time. The time he and Russell spent alone together was now more valuable than all the gold in Byzantium.

"Too homely," Talbot quickly dismissed. It was far from true, but it was easier to say than what he actually felt.

A light shone in Russell's eyes as he realized what Talbot desired. He was competing for his time and attention and Russell knew all too well how to put him at ease.

"Tomorrow's my wedding night," Russell announced, easily ignoring Talbot's rolling eyes. "But tonight is ours. Our chamber is cold, empty, and awaiting our company. Let's retire there for the night before we bury ourselves in the morning."

Russell's fingers were already knotted in Talbot's hair, pulling him down against his lips. He didn't expect an answer; just instant cooperation. He knew Talbot wanted to feel that he was the only one who mattered, and tonight Russell would prove that to him.

Talbot resented Helene and the attention Russell fed her, yet his treacherous body yielded to Russell, moaning and brushing against him. It felt so nice and natural to press himself against his maker, who was also his lover and savior. His body practically formed to Russell, a place that became his natural refuge.

But he stubbornly had to remind himself that he was still mad about the situation. He forced himself to tense up in Russell's grip, willing himself not to crave his touches.

"This place is too refined for us," Talbot replied casually as he pulled away from Russell.

It was a test. He wanted Russell's immediate reassurance; to admit that the palace and Helene had no class and that he and Russell were better than everyone.

"I suppose we shouldn't taint the corridors with our lewd behavior," Russell agreed. Then he added with a raspy hiss, "You're safe in these hallways for now, but once we find our bedchamber, I shall show you no mercy… You will become victim to me once more."

Talbot bit back a smile. It wasn't precisely the comforting words he hoped for, but it was a threat he wanted Russell to make good on. Of course, he was not ready to completely abandon his bad mood just yet. Oh, no... He would not let Russell get off so easily.

"Shall I attribute your eagerness to your recent encounter with Helene?" he spat accusingly. Russell could assert his hatred towards all humans all he wanted, but the fact remained that he had fallen for Talbot while he was still mortal. That was enough proof to Talbot that his maker could always waver. After all, there was nothing more appealing than a fresh vein…

Russell grunted, but kept his lips pressed against Talbot's neck. "She's hardly what I would call attractive."

Talbot bit back a moan. Russell's advances were becoming more fierce and more hungry. Blunt teeth were nipping at him now, but all he wanted to feel was the sharp pain of fangs pressing into him.

"She's very fair," Talbot practically gasped instead.

"More like a droning harpy," Russell hissed. His words vibrated against Talbot's skin. "So frail and sickly, she barely fits in my hand. She wouldn't even make a descent meal. She's no bride for a man or a vampire."

Talbot sighed in relief, effectively dismissing the last of his resistance. He liked hearing Russell insult Helene; talking about her as if she were a bitter taste rising up the back of his throat. Talbot could listen to that all night, but his knees where already weak as Russell nestled against his neck and proceeded to nip and lick. Russell knew Talbot craved this attention and it never took long before he completely surrendered and forgot his worries.

He continued to kiss the younger vampire, leading him backwards until they found their chambers. Inside, a solitary tallow candle strove for its last breath. It flickered and snapped, but it was slowly dissolving into a pool of melted fat.

Even the slight spark of the candle illuminated Russell's armor. Talbot slowly undressed him with pride. Russell saw no need in armor. He only had to protect his heart, nothing else. It was Talbot who convinced him to complete the outfit, if only for appearances.

Most of Russell's clothing was chosen by Talbot. First, there was the leather arming doublet that Talbot slid off with care. He paused to place a gentle kiss on his maker's shoulder; to prove to him how well it protected his so-called invincible body.

The rest of his clothes followed – quilted fabrics and hardened leather fell to the floor. Tucked lovingly inside his clothing was a small dagger Talbot had given him while the young man was still human. With his skill and speed, Russell had no use for weapons. But even when he didn't feed, he liked the smell and sight of blood in battle. He often used the dagger for the final kill when breaking necks became redundant. Many lives were taken while he thought of his dear Talbot.

Talbot did not currently wear any armor, so his clothing fell with ease. The meager light highlighted his muscles, but Talbot enjoyed the intimate touches of Russell's hand. With a shy smile, he blew out the candle. They were vampires after all, so they could rely on other senses for the night.

Talbot's head was bowed, allowing Russell to cover his face with tender kisses before taking his mouth once again and touching the tips of their tongues together.

Usually, they made love passionately. Their fangs would bite into each other's lips. Blood and saliva would cover all lengths of their skin. But tonight, Russell wanted to make love to Talbot tenderly. He sensed his worry and distress. He wanted to comfort his child for all he had to put up with and wash away all his doubt. Because of that, their fangs never fell.

Russell pushed Talbot back on the bed, but he couldn't hold in a growl as the young vampire arched his back to meet his touch. He let his hands roam across Talbot's body, feeling the beauty of his muscles. It was the same beauty he had when human, but now will never change. He was slightly colder, but still just as responsive, (if not a bit more eager).

Gentle nips at flesh and Talbot was lost. Russell eased him on his side and the younger vampire encouraged him with a heated moan and a slight squirm. Russell nestled against his back, cooling his shoulder with his tongue. He reached a hand into the melted tallow of the candle, no longer hot but still warm and soft. Slick fingers worked inside of Talbot and the young vampire urged Russell along with a subtle thrust of his hips.

When Russell entered him, Talbot rewarded him with a gasp then a moan. His hand whipped around to grab Russell's hip and force him closer. Talbot was a new vampire, so he still had that stubborn urgency, but Russell took his time. He melted into Talbot's whimpers and gasps, savoring the strong body that writhed against him when the sensation became too much.

His Talbot. Completely his - to suffer this pleasurable torment as long as Russell could stand to tease him.

Russell especially loved to tease him with excruciatingly slow thrusts and whispered affections in his ear. When he finally came, he buried his face in the pure smoothness of Talbot's back as the younger vampire shuddered violently against him.

Russell held him for a long moment afterwards, breathing in his scent. It was a familiar scent, but one he would never grow tired of.

Talbot was now completely relaxed. His limp body nearly slipped from Russell's hold. So, Russell turned him around and pulled him deeper into the curve of his arms and wrapped his warrior hand around the firmness of his backside.

Russell had surprised himself when he took on a mortal lover. He never thought he could fall in love with someone from such a pitiful race. He never imagined he'd find the one graceful, strong and perfect mortal who could make him re-evaluate, even just for a second, all he stood for.

For a brief moment, Russell regretted robbing Talbot of his mortality. But at times like this, he was thankful that they could share this tender moment for all eternity.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

The wedding ceremony took place just outside the church doors. Talbot assumed it was as pretty as any mortal wedding could possibly manage, but he did not stay to see it. He wouldn't put himself through the torture of seeing the crowd cheer on his lover and his arrogant bride. So, Talbot returned to his chamber, which was now empty and cold. He supposed by now the happy couple was about to enter the church for their nuptial liturgy. But in this case, it was a special midnight liturgy, performed at Russell's request since he could not face the sun.

With lowered brows and his arms crossed tightly against his chest, Talbot leaned against the tiled wall and let the smoke settle around him. He had taken out what aggression he could on the room, so he thought now was the perfect time to sulk and admire his work.

Russell entered sooner than expected. Talbot thought he would have at least stayed long enough to hear the Vespers, since it was his special day after all. Talbot resentfully expected him to _savor_ every excruciating moment.

Russell wore his finest court apparel. It was picked out by Talbot while he was still willing to put aside his objections. Dressed in silk and fine embroidery, he looked out of place in a room that was now in shambles.

In a rage, Talbot had torn the mosaics from the walls. The shattered ceramic tiles were now scattered along the floor amongst a mess of broken glass. Mirrors were ripped from the wall and thrown about the room. Furniture lay on the ground in splinters and the canopy had been ripped from the ceiling. Feathers were still floating in the air.

"You've been busy," Russell observed almost patiently.

"It's good to keep busy," Talbot muttered without meeting his gaze.

Russell said nothing as he stomped out the small fire started by the tipped over candles. The melted tallow resulted in a sticky mess with the feathers. The smell of melted fat and burnt feathers was overwhelming.

"Well," the older vampire sighed. His voice was gruff with agitation, but he decided that the overall damage was not so bad. "At least you waited until _after_ the wedding."

As Russell completed that last sentence, Talbot could feel the rage burning through his veins. He did no favor to Russell or his bride or his strategic plans by waiting until after the wedding and he resented such thinking. This was a desperate cry for attention that he felt Russell was ignoring. So, Talbot violently flung himself off the wall and swooped towards Russell. He had his maker pinned against the bricks and imprisoned between his shaky arms.

"Is the complete and utter possession of my being not enough for you?!" Talbot finally shouted. His hair was wildly tossed in his face, but it did not hide his fangs. He just wanted to rip into something and make anything else hurt, but everything in the room was already destroyed.

For an instant, Russell frowned at his child's insolence. It was silly for Talbot to think he could trap him within his trembling arms. But even in a rage, the aggressive passion added a certain spark to Talbot's eyes; one that Russell could never ignore.

Russell could have easily shrugged Talbot away, but that wouldn't teach him anything about respect. Talbot would have to withdraw on his own, so Russell calmly combed his fingers through Talbot's hair. It was a way to show him that he would not be swayed by such theatrics. Instead, he watched the thick curls slip smoothly through his fingers. No matter how incensed Talbot could become, Russell would always admire his beauty. Of course, Russell was two thousand years old, so he needn't worry about a young vampire's anger. Nor anyone else's.

"Withdraw your fangs," Russell scolded lightly when Talbot did not move. "People will see."

Talbot's upper lip twitched and the skin around his eyes tightened. He barely had control of his fangs. He certainly didn't have the concentration now to retract them and he could care less if he ruined their arrangement within the palace. He was just too fed up to care anymore.

But slowly, Russell's hand moved from his hair and down to the back of his neck, as if he knew Talbot needed the assistance. Talbot's mouth twitched again at the gentle massage. He hated that Russell could always calm him with just the slightest attention, but it worked. Russell could be deceptively gentle and caring and Talbot wanted nothing more than for Russell to keep touching him.

Growling at himself and his weakness, Talbot retracted his fangs and pushed himself away from his maker. He stormed to the opposite end of the room and frantically ran his hands through his hair.

"We discussed this last night," Russell called after him. His voice was raised, not in anger but more in annoyance. They had more than enough opportunities to discuss the situation beforehand. The idea that a simple human could get Talbot overexcited baffled the older vampire. After all, a single lifetime from now and she'd be inconsequential.

"I am too quick to receive you," Talbot replied heatedly, realizing his mistake of last night. First he was disgusted at Russell, then in himself. They fell all too easy into routine. "One night of lovemaking and I am pacified? I suppose I am as much to blame as you are!"

He had so much that he wanted to say to Russell last night. He wanted to shout and yell until his throat ran dry, but the promise of being alone together silenced him. He realized his error now.

Before Russell could respond, the door opened and Helene appeared before them. She was draped in a silken gown, woven with gold and silver threads. Orange blossoms were braided into her hair to form a crown and clove perfume was applied along her pulse points. She strapped a sardonyx pendant around her neck – the typical jewelry worn by brides to show chastity and humility, to which Talbot promptly rolled his eyes and turned his back.

"I came to defer to the wishes of my husband," Helene announced mockingly. She knew she and Russell had not married for love, but there were demands she were allowed to make as his wife. Such demands included their wedding night. She would insist upon it, even if it were done solely to annoy him.

Talbot crossed his arms against his chest, but did not say a word. Helene had every right to gather her husband for their wedding night. He was nothing after all, and Russell was hers to enjoy for the night. They'd move into a separate wing and far away from him. The nights he and Russell spent together as vampires would now be shared with Helene as husband and wife. He knew this was just a business transaction and everything else was done as a show, but he couldn't stand the distance. This whole experience was new to him. He loved Russell, so he was willing to push him towards his goals, but that was before he realized what he would have to sacrifice and Talbot was no longer willing to surrender anything.

Russell could see the fury raging inside of Talbot. He may have been silent, only cursing them through narrowed eyes, but Talbot was always unpredictable. Russell would have to hurry Helene out of the chambers or else she'd be sucked into the middle of their fight.

"Of course, darling," Russell managed to answer just as sarcastically as Helene and slipped his arm through hers. He had intended to lead her out of the room to glamour her and then return to his discussion with Talbot, but his young progeny grabbed his shoulder and pulled them back before he was able.

Russell looked at Talbot, eyebrows raised expectantly. The younger vampire's demeanor was different now. He was relaxed and poised. Russell was eager to hear the request of this polite young vampire, but to his surprise, Talbot was not interested in him at all. His attention was completely fixed on Helene. In fact, he had pushed Russell aside altogether and had the bride cornered.

"It is indecent and vile for a lady to ride astride such a foul beast," Talbot purred into Helene's ear.

Russell narrowed his eyes at his progeny. At first, he was not sure if he heard Talbot correctly. _Beast_. Russell almost huffed. He was certainly something to fear, but he was anything but foul.

Helene's mouth instantly dropped. She had no desire to wrap her legs around Russell as they consummated their marriage, but she was shocked that Talbot would insult Russell in his presence. That was the last thing she expected from the person who fought so closely beside him. But then she laughed softly, flattered by the praise and delighted that Russell was the target of insult. She couldn't disagree.

"Whatever possessed your father to betroth you to such a horrid man?" Talbot continued, taking her hand and leading her away from Russell.

"I've been in wonder over the same thing myself," Helene smiled back. She always knew she was the embodiment of charm. She was very pleased that Talbot finally saw that, too. Her wedding night was starting to pick up after all.

Russell watched Helene's small hand slip from his grasp. Then he looked up and saw his progeny cooling her face with his hands and tucking strands of hair behind her ears. Russell tightened his lips to keep his fangs from descending. It was all too clear where this was heading. The insults were unnecessary jabs at this point.

The creases formed heavy around his eyes as he watched Talbot whisper to his bride. It did not slip past his notice that his young progeny was not glamoring her. No… He was relying on a more traditional tactic; one that Talbot knew would irritate his maker the most. Russell had seen many people fall for Talbot's flirtatious ways. In fact, he was also still susceptible to Talbot's charm.

Perhaps next time, he mused, Talbot should be the one betrothed…

"Arranged marriages are so empty," Talbot said as the corners of his lips curled into his most inviting of smiles. "In the end, it matters little who you consummate it with."

Russell felt a growl crawling at the back of his throat. He had never seen Talbot actually throw himself at another person before in his presence. Unless, of course, it was to procure a meal or fulfill some other plan, but it was never done to intentionally wound. Russell had no interest in sharing Talbot tonight; however, if the younger vampire felt the need to steal his bride for a single night in the name of vengeance, then so be it. If it could smooth down his ruffled feathers, then it would be well worth it. It would just be another night of lovemaking to pacify his progeny.

Russell, after all, had no intention of sex with Helene. Just a quick glamour to send her on her way, but he was irritated enough at the thought of letting the responsibility fall on someone else. Let alone his child.

"Fine," Russell hissed closely into Talbot's ear. "You'll be doing me a favor."

The look on his face was absolute disgust. It wasn't an ideal arrangement, but if Talbot could keep his bride satisfied, then it would keep both Talbot and Helene off his back. He might as well let Talbot suffer through it and believe he had won.

Talbot matched Russell's angry stare with a satisfied smirk. "Then we're all winners tonight," he practically sung as he pushed Russell out of the chamber.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Russell returned an hour later and waited outside of Talbot's chamber. He had fed from a guard to ease his temperament and the metallic taste was still sharp on his tongue, but then he noticed that the rusty scent was still strong in the air. It was far too overwhelming to be from his meal.

Russell pursed his lips as he listened for movements inside the chamber. It was completely silent. Not even a thud from a human heartbeat.

Russell immediately entered the chamber. Talbot was standing in the middle of the room, his arms folded tightly across his chest. On the floor was Helene's limp body. The pool of blood was already tacky and darkening into a thick red mess.

Talbot had wanted to kill his problems in the worst possible way and he succeeded.

"You know," Russell gritted through tightened teeth. "I'm the one who's going to be blamed for this."

"Precisely my intention!" Talbot challenged. It was an obvious lie and an intentional taunt. He had lost control with Helene, but his pride would not allow him to admit that.

"Nooooo," Russell murmured, his voice hoarse with agitation. He took annother ominous step closer. "I refuse to believe that even you would sacrifice our hard work over an emotion so human as jealousy."

Russell thought of his beautiful Talbot. He was the gentlest creature he ever known. Brutal massacres were always left up to Russell. Talbot may have been fierce in battle, but he never slaughtered anyone needlessly.

Talbot crossed his arms against his chest and turned away. It was the usual barrier he formed when he wished to evade questions.

"I demand an explanation," Russell stated, but Talbot just held himself tighter. He had let his frustration fester too long to put into words. And at this point, he felt his actions spoke more than anything he could possibly verbalize.

Realizing he would receive zero cooperation from his progeny, Russell seized Talbot and jerked him the last two steps over to the mattress. He sat amid the torn tapestry and burnt goose feathers and promptly turned his progeny over his knee. Within moments, he had the younger vampire secured and his backside exposed. He would waste no time asserting his authority over his young progeny.

Talbot was not shocked over the position. He had been over Russell's knees before. He knew nothing would come from struggling, but when Russell pushed back his surcoat Talbot felt the sudden need to appeal.

"Russell—"

"No," Russell halted. "You had your opportunity to talk. Now you can stay silent and collect your thoughts until I ask. I suggest you use this time wisely. Although… I fear your concentration might be hard to reign in."

Talbot groaned and felt his face flush as Russell patted his backside with menace. An impending spanking certainly would make it difficult to think about anything else and Talbot regretted immediately about pushing Russell too far. He should have taken the opportunity to talk when Russell had offered and maybe he could have avoided this embarrassing position.

He could feel Russell relaxed, yet eager, against him and he knew he would be bent over his knee for some time. The only thing he could do now was to find within himself the stoicism that would befit any Greek noble and show Russell that this childlike punishment had no effect on him.

Of course, Talbot's body failed him within the first blow. Far from stoic, he jerked and yelped at the hard swat. His backside was doomed to redden quickly.

With a sharp hiss, Talbot cursed at his resolve for being so weak. He would just have to come to terms with Russell always being able to rouse his most embarrassing of cries. And since his maker seemed extremely motivated tonight, Talbot expected to use his lungs to full capacity.

Squirming and wiggling to pull free from Russell's hold nearly spent all his energy. Realizing yet again that it was useless, he buried his face into the mattress to at least muffle his pleas. He refused to let himself sound repentant. He would not be sorry for killing Helene.

Talbot and Russell knew each other's bodies intimately. He thought it was unfair that Russell used it to his advantage. He knew precisely where to spank Talbot to incite the most embarrassing of twists and wiggles. Feeling the swats sting the sensitive lower curve of his backside and his upper thighs, Talbot yelped and kicked and squirmed. When that gained him no leniency, he flexed his fingers around the woolen blanket and buried his wet face deep within.

Talbot couldn't blink away his tears. Vision was lost now as his eyes clouded with a bloody veil. So, he tightly snapped his eyes shut, but as tightly as he shut them, more tears still managed to escape.

He was always so desperate for Russell's approval. Now that there was no escaping the full force of his displeasure, Talbot hated that he was the cause of such disappointment. He had cost Russell land, money, and power all in one night. Even worse than that – he had killed Helene within five minutes of being alone with her.

Talbot's backside scalded more ferociously than he ever remembered. He whimpered across Russell's lap. He felt so foolish now. He knew the only thing he could gain tonight was his maker's displeasure. His motive for killing Helene was so weak. Her tawdry manner and questionable reputation were unimportant now. Whatever harm her character could have done to Russell's falsified reputation would have been overshadowed by her status. Talbot did believe that Russell was worthy of a better bride, but she was perfect for the task at hand. He had no reason to feel threatened or to question his maker.

Shame burst inside of Talbot, causing his body to shudder and tremble over Russell's knees. He had ruined a year worth of planning for petty jealousy and personal dislike. So, he cried even harder – now ashamed that he still felt those human emotions. And the most pathetic human reaction was that he just wanted Russell's attention. He had it now, but yet he didn't. Russell remained cold throughout the spanking, not wanting conversation to distract Talbot from his ever scalding backside.

"I-I am sooorrrry, Russell!" Talbot finally sobbed. Even with Russell's arm wrapped like steel around his waist, the silence created a distance. And Talbot could not stand anymore distance from his maker, even if it was just a thought exaggerated in his head. He had always carried the fear of losing Russell. And considering how badly he messed up tonight, it became a real possibility. "Pleeeease! S-sstoppp. I c-can't…"

After his strained plea, Talbot felt the spanking slow, but even the light swats stung on his chastised flesh. He still choked and flinched and quivered, but he had stopped trying to twist his way out of Russell's grip. Talbot had relinquished control long ago when they entered their relationship together, not only because Russell was the oldest and strongest being on earth, but also because he respected and trusted him.

But there were the unfortunate times when Talbot had his lapses…

"I f-feel you slipping through my f-fingers," Talbot confessed into the blanket. "A history of two thousands years p-pulling you away from me. How do I compare to all you have seen? I am nothing. I-I-I'm lucky to amount to a p-page in your memoirs… lost in your past like so many countless others…"

Russell paused, stunned at Talbot's confession. He had been silent throughout the spanking, but blame and self-loathing started to eat away his resilience. It pulled his face tight until he eventually gave up and frowned. "You really think I'd discard you so easily?"

Talbot could not admit to what he so deeply feared, so he responded the only way he could; by burying his face in his hands and just simply sobbing. It was a gesture that obviously said, '_you already have_.'

Russell winced; his guilty conscience gnawing at his core as he listened to Talbot's pain. This young vampire was the only creature in the world who could ever invoke that feeling within his cold, ruthless body.

Talbot wasn't aware of this power he had over him, but he should have been. Talbot helped Russell reclaim some of his civility; made him a creature who could pass as human if need be. Russell shed his wild savageness for Talbot, which was something no one else had accomplished in two thousand years. Losing Talbot would strip away his very being.

Russell would never abandon Talbot or the life they created together. It wasn't even a thought he would ever consider because it caused him too much pain. He was almost tempted to keep Talbot bent over his knee and continue spanking him for such stupidity, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was hold Talbot and comfort him and show him that their future only concerned the two of them. So, he gathered the young vampire into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. Talbot was a fragile, shaking body but one thing was certain - _he belonged to Russell_.

Russell slowly eased the younger vampire back and rested their foreheads together. Talbot's forehead shuddered slightly with each hitching sob, but he did not pull away. Russell took his time to draw comfort from Talbot as he gathered his thoughts.

"I know I've told you stories about my conquests," Russell whispered against his forehead, almost nuzzling their noses together. "My sins. My betrayals… But in two thousand years worth of tales, have I ever mentioned that I loved anyone?"

One last small sob escaped from Talbot's throat before he only sniffled. Russell spoke to him with a calm manner that he felt he was undeserving of. He pressed his forehead harder to Russell's and winced. He knew the answer, but he wasn't worthy of any devotion at that moment. "…no…"

"That's not true," Russell scolded softly, but smiled when Talbot squirmed in his grip. "I do recall saying I love someone."

Before Russell could brush back his sweaty hair, Talbot dropped his head and buried his face into the older vampire's neck. He could not look his maker in the eyes while he still felt so foolish, but he would take comfort in the security of Russell's embrace. The older vampire sighed and slowly began to caress his back with easy strokes.

"I love you," Russell said slowly. "You're the only person I ever said it to and meant it."

Russell was hoping for some type of a verbal response from Talbot, but the young vampire only returned to sobbing once Russell affirmed his love.

"I pulled you away from your world and made you a part of mine," Russell continued. "This is forever, Talbot. I will love you through all eternity. Helene was not a threat. No one is a threat. Not to us. I've killed for you and I don't ever intend to stop."

"I killed for you, too," Talbot argued with a pout.

Russell thinned and tensed his lips. Then he firmly patted Talbot's heated backside as a reminder that he had been punished for that very stunt. The younger vampire squirmed against the gesture.

"It was your idea to marry into the ruling family," the older vampire reminded simply.

Russell was only interested in what bloodshed could gain him. He had no desire to be a general, but when he started to rise higher in rank, Talbot showed him how to win tactical victories without blood. He taught him the art of diplomacy and assisted him with strategy. Talbot knew being honored with fancy titles would bring Russell closer to the royal family and closer to power.

"I can admit when I am wrong," Talbot acknowledged with a sniffle.

"Wrong about marrying Helene or wrong about killing her?"

"Marrying her," he mumbled into Russell's shoulder.

Russell shifted slightly so he could tap Talbot's backside harder. The young vampire squealed and pulled back. Then he shot him a wounded pout, to which Russell only replied,

"You've just eaten. You'll heal far too soon."

Talbot blushed at the gentle scold and then lowered his head back down to Russell's shoulder. "I shouldn't have ripped Helene apart. I should have followed strategy… It was a g-good s-strategy."

Regretful, Talbot began to sob once more. It was a brilliant strategy that would have had an immense payoff.

Russell never took pleasure when Talbot cried, but he loved to hold him. Loved to hold what was his and truly have him in his possession. His hand slid up Talbot's back then knotted itself in his curly locks. He held onto Talbot until he relaxed, then he pulled him far enough away to kiss his brow.

"You need to control your impulses and have more faith in me. Everyone else is a pawn, but I would never abandon you. That should be obvious by now."

"I am s-sorry. This rage took over me when I saw you with her. It was an act, I know, but you seem s-sooo—"

Before Talbot could continue, Russell quickly hushed him with a kiss. Softly at first, just enough to get his attention before his tongue snaked out and licked his bloody tears. Talbot was always needy after a spanking, yet adorably shy. He longed for more than a gentle embrace to know he was forgiven, but he always found it difficult to look his maker in the eye after a spanking. So, Russell would often cradle his face in his hands and kiss him until they pulled apart and their eyes finally met. It was a closeness that Russell wanted from no one else.

Russell's tongue teased at the young vampire's lips, but it wasn't just Talbot's blood he tasted. It was Helene's as well – a reminder of the task still at hand.

"Wash up," Russell instructed and slowly eased Talbot off his lap to straighten his braies. Then he sent him away with a gentle swat. "And I'll take care of the rest."

For the first time, Talbot glanced down and saw exactly what he had done. Blood covered the entire chamber. His clothing were soaked, as well as Russell's since they had clung so tightly to one another. Blood was tacky in his hair. Many lives were lost to his hungry feeding, but this death would directly affect him and Russell. Helene would have died eventually, but they could have used her for decades before then.

Talbot made his way to an amphora, but it was cracked and didn't hold enough water to wash away the blood or the knowledge of what he had done. He knew Russell wanted Helene's inheritance, but he'd never receive it after this massacre.

"What are we going to do now?" Talbot asked sadly.

"Now would be a good time to leave the Empire," Russell answered with a strained calmness as he stomped around the mess. "They can do little to thwart Turkish advance and I've grown tired of diplomacy. Our talents are best suited elsewhere."

"Not all is loss," Talbot insisted. "Give me a chance to fix this to your satisfaction."

Russell laughed in disbelief. "Oh, no – I don't want you anywhere near this mess!" Then he added firmly. "I'll fix this!"

Talbot sighed. Not knowing what to do with himself, he leaned against the bricks and watched Russell work his way through the carnage.

Suddenly, Helene's sardonyx necklace was tossed at his feet. The heavy stone landed with a loud clunk. She wouldn't have any need for a necklace now since her head was elsewhere at the moment.

"A trophy perhaps?" Russell suggested before he returned to the mess.

Talbot silently stared down at the bloody pendant. It was such an odd idea that never would have crossed his mind. Russell was the one who collected prizes from his victims. He had a habit of lashing out and slaughtering any human who posed resistant, but each human had a chance to yield before they were slain. Helene, for the most part, was cooperative even if she was unaware. He and Russell stood to gain so much from that marriage.

So, Talbot kicked the pendant away and sunk further against the wall. He would wait silently until Russell finished so they could leave this whole mess behind them.

Of course, if Talbot learned one thing from this experience, it was that Russell was completely… madly… and _always_ devoted to him.

**THE END.**


End file.
